


Zoo

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF John, Eventual Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock and John kick butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo

London Zoo—after dark. Sherlock had decoded a text revealing that a rare tiger was going to be stolen. They strode briskly toward the tigers’ enclosure, nearly outpacing the administrator who had met them at the gate.  
  
Sherlock shouted at two people cloaked in the darkness. Realizing that they had been ousted, they ran.  
  
Madness, John thought as he rounded the Mappin Pavilion. Sherlock had gone round the other way. They stopped just short of smashing into each other.  
  
“Where…” John muttered.  
  
“There!” They were off again, plunging on and off paths, around enclosures and buildings, the animals stirring uneasily at the intrusion.  
  
“Split up!” John shouted.  
  
It worked. They cornered their targets near the East Tunnel. Without hesitation, Sherlock flung himself at the taller of the pair while John stood stock still, his handgun pointed steadily at the shorter man.  
  
“Well done!” the administrator exclaimed, catching up to them.  
  
John viewed the familiar flashing lights of the police vehicles that arrived shortly afterward with dismay. There had been something almost magical about the zoo in the darkness. He found Sherlock. “Hey, let’s ask if we can see some of the animals.” Sherlock rolled his eyes but followed.  
  
“Let’s see. Meerkats. Reindeer. Otters—cute!” Sherlock gave him a funny look. “Ah, here they are!”  
  
“What are?” Sherlock asked suspiciously.  
  
“The bats!”  
  



End file.
